


Magic Buddies

by PeteHasTheTARDIS



Series: Loki x Dr. Strange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki's Magic Mouth, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, RIP Loki's Statue, but only mentioned, maybe next time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteHasTheTARDIS/pseuds/PeteHasTheTARDIS
Summary: After Asgard is settled on Earth, Loki pays a visit to the second-rate, wannabe sorcerer who had him falling for half an hour. Too bad he's too intriguing (read: attractive) to murder.





	Magic Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindsayistired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsayistired/gifts).



> After going to see Thor: Ragnarok for the second time with my friends (see Lydia, I do have a social life), we were discussing ships when Loki and Dr. Strange came up, because Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch. So, because I told my friends I would, here's the first installment of a Loki x Dr. Strange fanfic.

Asgard had been moved to Norway three months ago, and the reconstruction efforts were almost complete. If what was being built could even be considered remotely close to what Asgard had been previously, that is. In place of the gigantic gold castle and encompassing housing, the asgardians, led by their new king, Thor, along with Valkyrie and Heimdall, had been building stone cottages surrounding the new ‘castle’, a bigger stone house. Loki found it to be utterly pathetic and continuously expressed his displeasure in the refusal to rebuild the massive statue of himself. Also, if he had to hear his brother rant about the magical properties of the frosted midgardian pastries called Pop Tarts one more time, someone was going to die, though it was yet to be decided if it was going to be Thor, or Loki stabbing himself to put himself out of his misery. 

It was one of these monologues that had left Loki in his current predicament; in attempting to get away from the dreadful torture of his adoptive brother’s over-exuberant voice, he had magically transported himself to New York. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t his greatest idea to go to the city he had to extensively destroyed less than a decade ago while carrying out his plan to take over Earth. Nonetheless, he wasn’t going back now while the God of Thunder was passionately describing the advantageous marketing strategy of decorating the boxes with cute pictures and entertaining jokes. Yep. Murder Suicide it was. 

Thinking about what to do now, Loki decided it was as good a time as any to pay a visit to the inferior joke of a sorcerer who had decided to leave him falling for half an hour straight, releasing him only to interrupt his revenge plot less than a minute later by forcing him through a portal. If whoever it had been thought that they could mess with the God of Mischief and get away with it, they were sorely mistaken. Luckily, Loki had weaseled the building number, 177A, out of Thor during one of his many less-than-sober moments just for this reason. 

Arriving in front of the oversized, carved doors reminding him of similar ones that had perished during the destruction of Asgard, Loki knocked. Originally, his plan had been to just burst in and demolish everything with his superior magic but had decided against it, opting for a more civil option of asking questions first and utterly annihilating later. 

As soon as the doors were open, Loki was immediately pleased with his decision. Even from just standing in the doorway, at least thirty different magical artifacts were visible, quite a few of which were extremely valuable as well. Then, Loki’s eyes settles on the man standing before him and all other magical items had been forgotten.

“Holy shit, is that the Cloak of Levitation?” 

“I must admit,” the man in the doorway raised his eyebrows, “that was not what I expected you to say first.”

Loki stared at the man in an almost awe-like manner. “Well I apologize for the disappointment, but did you really expect a sorcerer who prides himself in his knowledge of magical relics to just ignore the fact that one of the most famous, sought after magical artifacts was right in front of him wrapped around someone they had originally come to vaporize?”

“Vaporize? Wow, I’m really getting off easily, aren’t I? I quick, painless death, even though I left you falling for half an hour? Do come in, perhaps we can talk before you kill me?”

Begrudgingly agreeing, but only to get a closer look at all the rare objects being kept in the building, Loki started after the strange American. Subsequently, he was transported into an entirely different room and seated into an armchair and holding a cup of tea(?) across from his host.

Realizing that he had an unobstructed view of his target, Loki started assessing his opponent. To look for tactical advantages, that is. Definitely not because of his gorgeous, angular face and fuckable body. That would be preposterous. The man’s looks were just the cherry on top. Ah, who was he kidding, it was also the entire ice cream sunday. 

“While I’d love to sit here and let you size me up, plotting hopefully the most painless way to murder me, I do actually have things I’d like to discuss with you.”

Loki, his trademark smirk plastered on his face, remarked, “Perhaps, before we get into whatever it is you would like to discuss, you could do me the pleasure of enlightening me with your name?”

The midgardian’s eyes widened as Loki took a sip of the tea. “Where are my manners? My name is Dr. Steven Strange. And yes, this is the Cloak of Levitation,” with this, the cape gave a little wave of it’s corner. “I am the current master of the New York Sanctum. As such, I keep a list of possible magical threats to Earth and, as I assume you can guess, you’re pretty high up on the list. I hope you understand, during your last visit here, I was not in full understanding of your motivations and intentions and therefore wanted you off of Earth as quickly as possible. I figured the best way would be through you brother, for the fact that he is quite simple minded. If you’d allow me to call him that, that is.”

“Oh please,” Loki enunciated, rolling his eyes, “Do you really think I’d mind you calling that infuriating, imbecilic, immature brother of mine simple minded?” To be quite honest, Loki wouldn’t have minded if Dr. Strange saying anything, as long his handsomeness didn’t leave Loki’s sight. Not only did this Dr. Strange understand the simplicity of Loki’s brother, but he had also been chosen by the Cloak of Levitation, a notoriously picky chooser when it came to wearers. Obviously, this Stephen Strange person was someone for Loki to be interested in, and the way his slicked back hair accentuated his exquisite eyes, as well as his well defined eyebrows and jaw line didn’t do anything to deter Loki’s original opinion. Loki hadn’t been this interested in anyone for several centuries, either inquisitively or romantically. 

“I suppose,” Dr. Strange continued, snapping Loki out of his day dream, “that while discussing with your brother how to peacefully get you both to leave, I was so worried about everything his clumsiness and umbrella were threatening that bringing you back from you endless fall hand completely slipped my mind, for which I sincerely apologize and would like to inquire if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you.”

At this, it was Loki’s turn to be shocked, but he quickly covered it up with a smirk drawn from his captivating new idea. “Take me on a date,” Loki urged.

Dr. Strange spit out his drink. “What?” 

“Take me on a date. That is what you humans do with other whom you are romantically interested in, is it not? You intrigue me. I want to learn more about you.”

Comprehending that the god sitting in front of him was completely serious, Dr. Strange stood up to grab a phone. Turning back around to Loki, he questioned, “I know a formal restaurant in Hong Kong with would be more than happy to accommodate us, if that works for you?” 

Loki nodded. “I feel obligated to inform you, however, that it has been much too long since I have had a suitable partner for intercourse, so I hope you will suffice. I’ve been told my mouth can work magic in places other than the battlefield.”

Dr. Stranged eyes glimmered. “I would be more than delighted to confirm that for you.”


End file.
